babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
Panc
Etymology / Etymoloji / 語源 Alternatively, it may have derived from the word "puncheon", a cask that held 72 gallons, from which a punch bowl could be made. History / Històri / 歷史 由五種不同成份做成, 即：亞力酒、糖、檸檬、水和茶。由英國東印度公司的水手帶回英國和介紹到其它歐洲國家。 The term punch was first recorded in British documents dating back to 1632. At that time, most punches were of the Wassail type, or with a wine or brandy base, but by around 1655, when Jamaica came out with rum, the 'modern' punch was born, and, by 1671, there are references to punch houses. and stand, Made at the Meissen factory, Germany, 1770, V&A Museum no. C.37&A-1960 ]] ''The Cup'' — an English tradition Cups are another type of punch. An English tradition, served before the departure of a hunting party, but today are served at a variety of social events such as garden parties, cricket and tennis matches and at picnics. Cups are generally lower in alcohol to punches and usually have wine, cider, sloe gin, or other low alcohol liqueur as the base, and often include quantities of fruit juices and/or soft drinks. One well known cup is the Pimm's Cup, using Pimm's №1 and British-style Lemonade at a ratio of 1:2, a squeeze of lemon juice, then add orange, lemon and apple slices and a couple of cucumber wedges. Rum Punches There are several rum-based punches: Planter's Punch, Bajan Rum Punch, Caribbean Rum Punch, and others. The two most historical rum punches are the Planter's Punch and Bajan Rum Punch. Bajan (Barbadian) Rum Punch is one of the oldest rum punches and has a simple recipe enshrined in a national rhyme: "One of Sour, Two of Sweet, Three of Strong, Four of Weak." That is, 1 part lime juice, 2 parts sweetener, 3 parts rum (preferrably Barbados rum), and 4 parts water. It is served with a dash or two of Angostura Bitters and Nutmeg. The recipe of Planter's Punch vary, containing some combination of lemon juice, pineapple juice, lime juice, orange juice, grenadine, soda water, curaçao, Angostura bitters, and cayenne pepper . The first known print reference to Planter's Punch is in the August 8, 1908 edition of the New York Times: PLANTER'S PUNCH This recipe I give to thee, Dear brother in the heat. Take two of sour (lime let it be) To one and a half of sweet, Of Old Jamaica pour three strong, And add four parts of weak. Then mix and drink. I do no wrong — I know whereof I speak. Around the world Fruit punches, such as Hawaiian Punch or certain flavors of Kool-Aid, contain no alcohol, but may be used as drink mixers in cocktails. In a large number of Caribbean, Pacific or Indian Ocean countries, punch is drunk as an apéritif before meals. In Korean culture, sujeonggwa is a traditional punch made from dried persimmons, cinnamon, and ginger. In Mexico, agua loca (or crazy water) is a very sweet punch usually made from fermented sugarcane, mezcal, or tequila, and mixed with aguas frescas (usually agua de Jamaica) or horchata. Due to its sweetness, the drinker may not notice the taste of the alcohol and may become intoxicated more quickly than he or she had anticipated. This drink is popular on college campuses as a cheap way to get drunk. In Germanic culture, punch (or Punsch in German) refers to a mixture of several fruit juices and spices, often with wine or liquor added. Punch is popular in Germany, as well as with many Germans who emigrated to America. The traditional German Christmas often includes a Feuerzangenbowle ("Burnt Punch" or, literally, "Fire Tongs Bowl"). This is a punch made from red wine, and flaming rum poured over a Zuckerhut ("sugar hat"), a large conical sugar cube placed on the "Feuerzange" which supports it above the bowl. 材料 材料包括雜果（如蘋果、菠蘿、鮮橙和檸檬之類）加上糖水或七喜，有時也包含薑啤、酒或果汁。這種飲品在香港或澳門茶餐廳、港式快餐店均常見。 雜果賓治中的紅色液體是紅石榴汁，紅石榴糖水可在超市購買。 Gallery / Gällèri / 圖片 Image:Feuerzangenbowle01.jpg|Ingredients for Feuerzangenbowle Image:Feuerzangenbowle02.jpg|More ingredients Image:Feuerzangenbowle 2.jpg|The Feuerzangenbowle after ignition Image:Feuerzangenbowle.jpg|''Feuerzangenbowle'' with the burning Zuckerhut See also / Si osou / 參看 * Non-alcoholic mixed drinks * Punsch (an arrack-based liquor) * Ti'Punch is a rum-based mixed drink that is especially popular in French-speaking Caribbean states. * Baesuk References / Riförènses / 參考 *Robert Cross, The Classic 1000 Cocktails (1996), ISBN 0-572-02161-5 Category:混合飲料 Category:Soft drinks